


kita shinsuke has a (slow) heart

by allusi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A Bit of Fluff, Author Is Sleep Deprived, First Love At First Sight, First Meeting, Heartbeat Cliché, I Decided To Put The Most Nervous Guy And The Chillest Guy Together, In This Fiction At Least lol;), It's Bad But It's Short, Kageyama and Hinata are Besties, M/M, No Spoilers, Rare Pairings, Tokyo Nationals Arc, and you can't stop me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:55:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23948008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allusi/pseuds/allusi
Summary: roller coasternounuk  /ˈrəʊ.lə ˌkəʊ.stər/ us  /ˈroʊ.lɚ ˌkoʊ.stɚ/attraction made up of vehicles traveling fast on winding slopes in order to create airtimes and propulsion as in any attraction, leading to feelings of fear and amusement giving passengers adrenaline.meeting Kita Shinsuke had been the best attraction Hinata Shouyou had ever done.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kita Shinsuke
Comments: 12
Kudos: 157





	kita shinsuke has a (slow) heart

When Yamaguchi asks Kageyama where Hinata is, Tsukishima's voice rings out even before he can hear the answer. 

"Freaking out, like usual."

The blonde laughs: even in his tone, his grin is felt — and Yamaguchi would have hit the back of his head, if he did not like the boy so much. Instead, it’s Kageyama who sends him a dark look. Because even if Hinata runs away before each of their matches, even if that fear was anchored as a routine in the team dynamics, Kageyama has never been able to catch Hinata in these thousands of times.

When Hinata crosses the polished floor, the excitement is so strong that his legs tremble. And it scares him, all this tension too great for his own heart to bear. So because he is afraid of collapsing, here and now; here, in front of the whole team that shines with hope and affection when their eyes are on him, he must go out —he must turn away, he must leave to learn how to breathe again. Hinata must flee before he vomits all this fear; before he explodes in apprehension, because his shirt on his shoulders seems to suffocate him.

This anxiety happens every time —it has become a sweet habit. And the team to forget how to worry — Hinata always comes back, with that determination in his brown eyes that seem to be able to crush anyone. Hinata is strong after fear —it makes him fly higher. One day, Hinata may reach the sky.

Who knows?

The team forgot to worry about his arms around his stomach so that the anguish did not jump out of his throat - the way Hinata curled up as if he wanted to hide from this fear.

Kageyama would have liked to run after him — catch him. But Hinata was quick and the reassuring words that Kageyama wants to get out were too slow.

So, from those blue eyes, which sparkle with a certain concern, if we get close - _closer_ — he watches Hinata flee from Karasuno and Tsubakihara and cameras and lights too strong and air too heavy and people and fear and anxiety and pressure and volleyball.

.

"Are you alright here? "

The first thing that comes to his mind is to say _i'm not because my heart is beating so fast and so hard that I can hear it in my ears and my stomach hurts so much that I feel like I'm going up a roller coaster but the cabin does not stop and there is too much looping that I did not see that I did not know the existence and I will_ -

"Don’t forget to breathe, please."

Hinata may be afraid; Hinata may want to vomit all of his lungs, and Hinata may have forgotten how to breathe —but the voice cold enough, but the tone too authoritative to show real concern, a real care, seems like an order; like the _behave or i’ll kill you_ that Daichi can give to those who are too excited for their own good.

So Hinata tries to breathe; sitting legs up against his chest, arms around his calves —very strongly, as if he wanted to hurt himself and disappear in pain — Hinata tries to breathe, because the guy ordered him and he is too afraid to to be able to disobey.

Besides, the guy, Hinata does not see him — he has his head against his knees and when he finally turns his head up, red strands come to stroke his eyes. Hinata sees gray and black hair and he doesn't know how it is possible that such a harsh voice can belong to such a soft face.

The guy, Hinata sees it a little better — he has a few tears in his brown eyes, but he can now see that the guy has squatted at his height and that his brown eyes are much lighter than his own sweat of indifference which contrasts with the interest the guy gives him.

"Here you go."

Hinata always has his heart at the end of his lips; but the guy in front of him has such an imposing aura, an air of _nothing can touch me_ that hardly Hinata puts his eyes on him, on his rather thin and slender body, that Hinata must _wants_ to impress him. Hinata looks up, to use convenience— to give the impression that he has the strength to take on the whole world.

But the guy is not fooled — when he notices this unassuming determination appearing in his pupils, he has a slight grin. The redhead always has trembling legs and wet eyelashes, but he wants to fly over the whole world. It’s the aftertaste of misplaced pride.

"Here you go," the guy said, smiling for a reason that Hinata doesn’t get. Even in his eyes, there are smiles — they are stars smiling with mischief. His eyes are fox-like. "There is not point in being nervous."

Hinata, he would have replied that he has every reason to be nervous. But the guy looks like a fox —and he doesn't know how to coax a fox. In the stories he was told when he was a child, it was the fox that manipulated the world —the whole world. The cleverest of all— the strongest in a feverish body. And the guy in front of him has the eyes of a fox and a seriousness and an authority that attracts him- fearfully; because he knows that this urge can only come true if Hinata loses. The guy is a fox and a Hinata is a crow: to be by his side, he will first have to lose.

A fox and a crow do not get along - the fox is only manipulation and the cord can only be manipulated. The crow would have to fly away— far and away from him. Hinata would have to fly.

But Hinata remains.

And the guy has the eyes of a fox - and Hinata may be too naive to care. Hinata is sweet— and even if the guy’s voice wasn’t, even if it was only coldness: Hinata is a sun. And Hinata will win.

"Aren’t you?" He asked. His voice is in a hurry — because Hinata already knows the answer ( _no, I'm not afraid_.) and because Hinata wants to know why - how with all these lights strong enough to blind them, with all eyes on them and all the comments on their game, with the victory at their fingertips and the defeat above their heads, ready to kill them, Hinata wants to know how fear does not take hold of the guy in the black jersey and the fox eyes. "Aren’t you afraid?"

Indifference. Calm. Coldness. Jaded. Apathetic.

"I am not." The fox answered. His eyes didn’t blink and his voice didn’t wait to come up — as if the answer was obvious that could not escape him. The answer was anchored in him: in his whole body which does not tremble. "Honestly, I don’t see the point of being afraid. Afraid of what? Playing the sport that you like? It's pretty ridiculous. It's unlogical."

The guy has gray hair and black tips - his pupils are thin, and his eyes are too bright for them to be brown. His black eyebrows frame his algid gaze. Nothing can touch him - the guy looks invincible, because he's strong enough to be able to feel nothing. If Hinata didn't believe in indifference, if Hinata didn't have too much hope for delicacy and fragility, Hinata might have thought that the guy was a robot —that the guy was too unhuman to have any kind of heart.

"Yeah?... I wish I could think like you, somehow," Hinata whispers — almost. A redness passes on his cheeks and on the tip of his nose; and he lowers his eyes a little—as if the crow were lowering its guard in front of the fox. "My heart is beating so hard that I'm afraid it will stop."

The guy's taking longer to respond this time. And he says, slowly:

"Mine is pretty slow." _So slow that sometimes I forget it exists._

Hinata looks at him as if he can't believe it— as if he can't believe in the existence of a heart that is not ready to explode in the face of possible defeat and failure that could break it into a thousand pieces. Hinata looks at him with innocence: a surprise innocence, since he only feels too much. Hinata feels too strong for his small body- sometimes Hinata is afraid that all his limbs can't handle it and that all his skin will melt under the heat of anguish and frantic heartbeat. A slow-beating heart does not exist in the world of Hinata.

"Do you want to feel it?" The guy noticed the incomprehension in the honey eyes of the redhead - and in all the features of his face. The redhead was an open book —a tale for children, the red was innocent words; a world fragile enough to be broken, a child too sincere in a world that was less so; a kindness and determination that could fly over everything. 

The guy doesn't wait for the redhead's answer - he takes his wrist on one of his knees to carry it to his carotid. The tips of his fingers are warm against his skin and his palm is reddened by all the balls that the redhead must have hit. The fox presses the raven's fingers against his neck: so that he can feel the urge of his heart even if his is beating too hard in his ears. Hinata blushes —and when his eyes are lowered on the torso of the guy whose name he doesn't even know because of a shyness that doesn't look like him, he notices the white number _1_ anchored in the fabric of his black jersey. 

  
His heart is slow. His heartbeat is rare. 

  
There's something extremely relaxing when Hinata feels the sweet impulses against the tip of his fingers— his own heart beats painfully against his chest, but he, the guy has the beats of his heart that are like caresses for his whole body. So when Hinata feels it, when Hinata feels this urge too delicate to belong to the guy who is as cold as winter, his heart begins to adapt to the same rhythm that resides in the hollow of his fingers.

The guy's skin is soft, too, and it's weird, because the guy is too invincible to have any place fragile enough — for him, having some softness could be a weakness. 

If Hinata's heart starts beating a little harder, it's not because of fear. It is something more tender: a feeling that Hinata does not dare to name. If Hinata no longer dares to look the guy in the eye, if Hinata no longer dares to face him by the look, it is not because of fear. Hinata is very red and Hinata very hot —but it's not because of fear.

  
"Feeling better?" He said. Indifference —again. Hinata nods and brings his arm against his own body. "Good." There's a silence and the guy gets up and: "You can't win if you're afraid."

So, because Hinata remains Hinata; because Hinata may be afraid that he _wants_ the tips of his fingers melting in the hollow of this guy's neck, but Hinata remains Hinata who wants to fly even harder and higher, and then he raises his head and plants his honey eyes in his own:

  
"I'll win."

His eyes shine— but it's not because of fear, it's because of a determination that shakes his whole body. And the guy has a grin— if he gets a little too close, he could get burned. Hinata is a sun and his boldness will burn all the cages that will prevent him from flying. 

  
"I'll meet you soon on the court, then."

And the guy turns away — and he leaves Hinata in a corner of the big gymnasium exploding with guts and ardour. _See you soon_ , Hinata thinks: and Hinata thinks it strong enough for the guy to hear it.

On the back of his jersey, anchored in white in the blackness of the jersey, there is written: _稲荷崎高校._

_稲荷崎高校._

Inarizaki High School. 

**Author's Note:**

> hello here!!! it's my first fanfic here and it's so bad and i'm really sorry about that. i'm trying to write again and it's hard because words don't come out the way i want. anyway!! what did you think about this? it's short, it's fast, i know.. i hope you liked it tho! i don't really know so much about kita, but he gives me some Akashi of Kuroko no Basket vibes Lmaoo. i'm the only one?
> 
> i hope you enjoyed it and don't hesitate to tell me your opinions, even if it's bad!! i hope you are all doing well and you loved-one too. stay safe, take care and don't forget to stan Kageyama Tobio.


End file.
